Grimmel Gnębiciel
Grimmel Gnębiciel (ang. Grimmel the Grisly) — bohater występujący w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3, w którym był głównym antagonistą. Mężczyzna był doświadczonym smoczym łowcą. Wygląd Grimmel jest całkiem wysokim mężczyzną o niezbyt masywnej, chudej sylwetce. Posiada krótkie blond bądź siwe włosy oraz ciemne, prawdopodobnie brązowe, oczy. Charakter Mężczyzna, podobnie jak Drago Krwawdoń, jest bezwzględnym łowcą poświęcającym się ściśle określonemu celowi. W przeszłości było nim unicestwienie gatunku Nocnych Furii - to właśnie Grimmel jest odpowiedzialny za niemal doszczętne wyginięcie tego gatunku, poza jednym pozostałym przy życiu smokiem, czyli Szczerbatkiem. Dowiedziawszy się, że jedna Furia ocalała, i na dodatek została Alfą wszystkich smoków, Grimmel wpada w szał. Głęboko nie wierzy w to, że smoki mogą żyć spokojnie obok ludzi - jest wręcz obrzydzony tą myślą. Celem, któremu poświęcił swoje życie, jest polowanie na smoki, jednak w odróżnieniu od innych łowców, z którymi jeźdźcy mieli do czynienia do tej pory, Grimmel ma na celu po prostu ich zabijanie. thumb|250px|Lektyka GrimmelaJednak podobnie jak inni smoczy łowcy, zniewala on smoki, które następnie zmusza do służby. Gatunkiem smoka, który Grimmel upodobał sobie na swoich niewolników, jest Śmierciozaur - pod swoimi rozkazami ma aż sześć tych okrutnych smoków. Grimmel wykorzystuje ich jad do otępiania ich samych oraz innych gatunków, dzięki czemu je niewoli i zmusza do posłuszeństwa. Cztery Śmierciozaury dźwigają powietrzną lektykę, którą Grimmel podróżuje. Grimmel jest wprawnym łowcą, odpowiednio uzbrojonym i gotowym do tego, by w każdej chwili podjąć atak na nieprzyjaciela. Zazwyczaj czeka jednak, aż ofiara sama wpadnie w jego sidła. Zdolności *'Łowca smoków': Grimmel jest bardzo doświadczonym łowcą, który zasłynął przede wszystkim doprowadzeniem gatunku Nocnych Furii do niemal całkowitego wyginięcia; od tamtej pory prowadzi otwartą wojnę ze smokami, które docelowo pragnie zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Nie boi się nawet najbardziej topornych i wymykających się spod kontroli smoków, które powala jednym precyzyjnym strzałem zatrutą bronią. Mężczyzna na swoich smoczych niewolników wybrał jedne z najgroźniejszych i niewątpliwie naokrutniej wyglądających smoków, mianowicie Śmierciozaury. Do posłuszeństwa zmusza je ich własnym jadem, który regularnie zbiera z ich zębów i przetrzymuje w fiolach; jadu tego używa do kontrolowania także innych smoków. Umieszcza on na ich kagańcach zbiorniki z jadem, dostarczane do krwioobiegu czymś na kształt strzykawek, dzięki czemu kontrolowane przez niego smoki są pod stałym działaniem toksyny. Historia Przeszłość Gdy Grimmel był młody, natknął się w lesie na śpiącą Nocną Furię. Zabił smoka na miejscu, udowadniając tym samym swoją wartość jako wojownika członkom jego plemienia. Sukces ten podbudował Grimmela, który w kolejnych latach zabijał kolejne Nocne Furie aż do momentu, w którym, jak wierzył, na świecie nie pozostała ani jedna. W ten sposób miał przyczynić się do tego, aby ludzie czuli się bezpieczniejsi. Od jakiegoś czasu Grimmel trudzi się łapaniem smoków na zlecenie (pracuje dla Lordów Wojny), choć ma także osobisty cel, którym jest wybicie wszystkich smoków żyjących na ziemi. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|Grimmel na arenie Lordów WojnyMężczyzna debiutuje w scenie, w której przybywa do fortu Lordów Wojny, w którym przetrzymują oni schwytane smoki i ćwiczą walkę z nimi. Grimmel pyta wówczas o stan armii, wyrażając swoje zniesmaczenie jej niewielką liczebnością, chociaż od upadku Drago Krwawdonia minął już rok. Dowiedziawszy się o istnieniu Nocnej Furii, ujeżdżanej przez wodza Berk stojącego na czele Smoczych Jeźdźców, postanawia ją odnaleźć i zabić. W tym celu jako przynęty używa Białej Furii. Porzuca ją w lesie na wyspie Berk, z dala od wioski, zastawiając niedaleko niej zatrzaskującą się pułapkę. thumb|left|Grimmel zastrasza CzkawkęPewnej nocy Grimmel wchodzi niezauważony do domu Czkawki, gdzie ostentacyjnie zachowuje się niczym u siebie w domu, nalewając sobie herbaty i zasiadając na tronie Stoicka Ważkiego. Strzela zatrutą strzałką w atrapę Szczerbatka śpiącego pod kocem (nie jest jeszcze wówczas świadom spisku), po czym przedstawia się Czkawce i informuje go o swoich zamiarach. Twierdzi, że dążenie Czkawki do stworzenia smoczej utopii są niedorzeczne, a wręcz krzywdzące, ponieważ smoki i ludzie nie mogą żyć w pokoju; przyjaźń z nimi doprowadzi w końcu do upadku cywilizacji. W końcu uwagę Grimmela przyciąga siano wystające z ogona Szczerbatka i wówczas odkrywa spisek. Ukrywający się w zakamarkach chaty Jeźdźcy podejmują walkę z Grimmelem, który jednym gwizdnięciem przywołuje czekające na dachu Śmierciozaury i każe im podpalić chatę, a także całą wioskę. Odchodząc, zapowiada Czkawce, że wróci po Nocną Furię, lub zniszczy wszystko, co Czkawka kiedykolwiek kochał. Gdy niemal od razu po tym ataku Wandale opuszczają Berk i wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Ukrytego Świata, Grimmel przybywa na wyspę z Lordami i ich armią. Analizuje wówczas, gdzie mogli się udać, dochodząc do wniosku, że jedynym rozsądnym kierunkiem byłby dla nich zachód. Obawiając się odkrycia nowej kryjówki berkian przez Grimmela, Jeźdźcy sami atakują jego bazę. Przezorny łowca jednak w porę przewiduje ich nadejście, ostrzeżony przez czujne Śmierciozaury, i sam zastawia pułapkę na niechcianych gości. Ponownie rozkazuje swoim smoczym niewolnikom zaatakować Jeźdźców, tym jednak udaje się uciec - poza Szpadką, na widok której Grimmel jest ogromnie zdziwiony. Zamyka ją w swoim więzieniu, gdzie przetrzymuje ją dość krótko - nie jest bowiem w stanie znieść nieustająco gadającej dziewczyny. Zanim ją uwalnia, czeka, aż zdradzi jakąkolwiek informację, która pozwoli mu znaleźć nową siedzibę Jeźdźców. Po uwolnieniu Szpadki podąża za nią. thumb|Grimmel porywa dwie FurieDzięki swojej intrydze Grimmel trafia na Nowe Berk niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym powraca na nie Szpadka. Natychmiast usypia swoją trucizną najpierw Białą Furię, a następnie towarzyszącego jej Szczerbatka, po czym pęta oboje i przyczepia do swojej powietrznej lektyki i odlatuje. Rozkazuje Szczerbatkowi, aby jako alfa nakazał on wszystkim smokom z Berk poddać się bez stawiania oporu łowcom, pod groźbą odebrania życia Białej Furii. Nagle Grimmel zostaje zaskoczony przez wyposażonego we własne skrzydła Czkawkę, który nadlatuje od tyłu i strąca mężczyznę z jego stanowiska; Szczerbatek z kolei wykorzystuje okazję i podpala lektykę. Przed upadkiem Grimmel chwyta się Białej Furii, otumania ją trucizną i dosiada jej, każąc odlecieć i tym samym prowokując Szczerbatka i Czkawkę do pościgu. Po jakimś czasie zostaje przez nich dogoniony. W ostatniej chwili strzela zatrutą strzałką w kierunku Czkawki i Szczerbatka. thumb|left|Grimmel porywa Białą FurięStrzałka mija Czkawkę przebijając jedynie skrzydło jego zbroi, trafia jednak Szczerbatka, który traci przytomność i spada. W tym samym momencie Czkawka strąca Grimmela z grzbietu smoczycy, mężczyzna zaś desperacko łapie się nogi Czkawki, aby nie spaść. Gdy Jeździec puszcza smoczycę, wściekły Grimmel w mściwym geście odrywa mu skrzydła, odbierając mu tym samym ostatnią możliwość uratowania swojego życia. Grimmel traci chwyt i łapie protezę Czkawki, którą chłopak jednak odpina. Grimmel spada do oceanu i najprawdopodobniej ginie. Ciekawostki *Oryginalne imię bohatera jest zbliżone do imienia Srogobrodego Upiora (ang. ''Grimbeard the Ghastly), jednej z okrutniejszych postaci z serii powieściowej, co może stanowić jedno z nawiązań fabuły trylogii filmowej do książek. *Grimmel reprezentuje podobną przeszłość, co Czkawka. Podobnie jak on, w dzieciństwie znalazł dziką Nocną Furię, którą miał możliwość zabić i - w przeciwieństwie do smoczego jeźdźca - dokonał tego. *Grimmel znał Stoicka Ważkiego. *Na jednym z ujęć w zwiastunie, Grimmel trzyma w dłoni strzałę prawdopodobnie umoczoną w soku ze smoczego korzenia. W filmie jednak łowca używa własnej truzicny, pochodzącej od Śmierciozaurów. *Flota należąca do armii Grimmela posiada emblematy przypominające symbole Łowców Smoków z serialu. Zobacz też en:Grimmel the Grisly de:Grimmel der Grizzly es:Grimmel ru:Гриммель Ужасающий it:Grimmel il Grifagno Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie